Take Them Back Before Friday the 13th
by TDideriksen
Summary: What happens when three girls and one boy ecape from the demon world to the human world and the Yu Yu gang have to send them back to the demon world in a week. Especially since they are the last surviving members of a dangerous gangfrom the demon world. k
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. My sis didn't help me at all!

272-694

Chapter 1

"We have to leave the demon world", said Dan.

"Where will we go? We can't go to the spirit world", asked Rune.

Yumiko told them, "We have to leave if we stay we will die like the other's."

Tammy said, "We are the only four left of our gang. We have to leave to the human world, Right Dan sweetie?"

He looked at them with sad eyes being the only male left of the gang. He was now the leader of them he nodded and went too looked for a portal. When he found one he let the girls go first. He looked back with and vowed to come back when they no longer had enemies that wanted to kill them all.

* * *

"Koenma sir, they are here", said Botan.

Koenma commanded her to show them in. kurama came in first followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara then lastly Hiei who looked pissed.

Yusuke yelled, "What the hell is it this time!" He was ticked off because he was woken up at 3:30 am.

Koenma said, "3 demons and one Angel the last of a very dangerous gang have escaped to the human world. You have to find them before Friday the 13."

Yusuke yelled, "YOUR ONLY GIVING US AWEEK TO FIND THEM!"

"Yes! Here is there description's", said Koenma handing Yusuke an envelop.

He opened it and read:

Name: Dan

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: red

Notes: Black skin with black cat ears and tale. He is really thin. His right hand is cut off.

Species: Cat demon

Name: Tammy

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Brown

Notes: Pale skin with one Black angel wing and one snow white angel wing. She is also thin like Dan and is always around him since he hand was cut off.

Species: half dove demon and half darkness demon

Name: Rune

Eye color: White

Hair color: Blonde

Notes: Snow white skin with snow white wings, Normal type of pretty, very kind. She was banished from spirit world.

Species: Angel

Name: Yomiko

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Notes: Very tan skin, healthy type of thin. She has black angel wings. Use to be Part of a thieving ring. But the two leaders died or escaped to the human world. The most Dangerous in the gang, Power increases on Friday the 13th.

Species: Darkness Demon

Kurama looked at the last name in shock he knew her she was the girl who watched them go in and he told her if they didn't come out in a day to tell, the others to leave the place and never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what type of demon Kuronue is. Kurama's profile doesn't say so I guessing ok. So any who, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Here what I'll use for-

Telepathic messages: _blah _

Dreams: **blah **

Flashbacks: blah

Chapter 2

Hiei look at him and sent him a telepathic message.

"_What's wrong?"_

Kurama replied in a whisper, "Nothing."

Hiei gave him a dirty look but let it go because Kurama looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

Yumiko was running after Kurama and her half brother Kuronue.

Yumiko yelled, "Wait!"

They kept on running toward the castle where they where going to steal a very valuble stone tablet.

Yumiko said in a hoarse voice, "Come back!" she spread out her wings to fly ahead. It was the only way she could keep up. She landed right in front of Kurama and said, "Please don't go in one of you will die and I don't want that.

Kurama laughed, "Don't worry. If we don't come back in a day tell the rest of them to leave and never come back. Also that they may never may see any one in the ring again."

She nodded and then said, "I'll give you two cover. NIGHTSHADE! Remember it only lasts an hour and if I have to I'll wait for a day.

Yusuke said, "Earth to kurama. The toddler said we could leave."

Kurama said in apology, "Oh Sorry I guess I spaced out."

"It not like you", garbled a Hiei.

Kurama gave him a look that said I know.

"Hey shrimp were would you go if you just escaped to the human world" yelled Kuwabara.

Hiei just ignored the over grow baboon.

Yusuke yelled to no one at all, "It is Friday the 6th and we have to find some demons plus an angel!"

Hiei piped up, "Well yelling about it won't change the fact that we have a week."

Then Yusuke gave Hiei the same look Kurama gave Hiei in on the way out of the office.

* * *

Dan, Tammy, and Yomiko were waiting for Rune to move and stop helping the little boy. They where slowing them down.

Tammy yelled, "Rune! Hurry up."

Yomiko Whispered, "Let her go. His mom is Right there." She pointed to the only hill in the forest. When Rune saw her she sent him to her.

Tammy asked, "How did you know."

Yumiko said, "I just did. I had this feeling. we better catch up to Dan." She started to run toward were Dan was and the others followed.

Rune said, "It's getting late we should sleep." They agree and began to set up camp.

* * *

Kurama yelled over the drilling sound, "We should check the woods tomorrow." He began to walk to his home and Hiei Jump up to a tree and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. no help from sis. Disclaimer the same 

Chapter 3

**Yumiko was running away from something she could not stop running. Her wings were cut off so she couldn't fly. Her surrounds changed now people were laughing at her.**

When she awoke nearby was laugher but she couldn't see who was laughing her leg arms, and wings were bound. She began to scream for her life but was muffled by a cloth at her mouth. She went in another sleep. This time she awoke tied to a tree and the people who did this to her where around her. It was Rune, Tammy, and Dan.

Tammy said, "I tied you with a rope that can only be untied by a fox demon. Now you know that it can also know it can also make you fall asleep and when you wake up you'll remember nothing but your name."

Yumiko said, "But the chances of a fox demon being in the human world million to one."

Tammy said, "That is why we arer useing it now Dan you may thorw them. Now you can't in danger us or steal Dan. we are not going back."

Dan than threw ninja stars that change the person they hit appearance they hit Yomiko and only Yomiko. He said, "You will get your true form back when you remember your past."

Rune said, "Good bye Yomiko sleep now" and than Yomiko went into a spell bounded sleep. They left as soon as she looked like a helpless human.

* * *

Kuwabara whined, "We have been walking for an hour and I am hungry." 

Kurama pick an apple off a tree and threw it at him. It bounced of Kuwabara's face and landed on the ground and he kept walking. Then they saw a girl tied to a tree asleep. She had black hair with a white streak at her bangs. Her hair went down to her waist and she was thin. She also had tan skin.

Kuwabara went up to her and tried to untied her but couldn't even when he got his sprit sword out to cut the rope. He began to sweat when he could not cut the rope. It not like he like her he just didn't think she should be tied like that.

Hiei got sick of the over grown baboon trying to untie her with no success so he unsheathe his sword and tried to cut them also but to no avail. Kurama just walk up and touch the ropes and they came undone and he said, "I thought so. This rope could only be undone by a fox demon. "


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfic so be nice. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. My sis didn't help me at all!

I don't own yu yu Hakusho! Pain is being evil again what is new.

Chapter 4

Yomiko said sweetly to the boy's, "Hi were am I?" They blinked incomprehensibly. "Come on surly you know were we are?" She then closed her eyes to clear her mind, 'Some guy threw stars at me what was his name? I don't know but it seems we had known each other for a long time. Why can't I remember? The boy with the Red hair his aroma is familiar. He smells like fox. Is he, what was his name? I have no idea.'

Kurama look at the others she remember little or Hiei had told him telepathically, "_Her name also Yomiko."_

"_That not a common name."_

"_Do you think it's her?"_

"_No!"_

Hiei glared at Kurama. Then look at the brown eyed girl she blushed and looked away. She looked at her reflection in the small puddle because it had rained last night. She frowned thinking and her eyes became Thoughtful. She frown became a smile in an instanced. It showed all the pearly white teeth. Then she began to whistle. Her shirt had two wing holes and it was pretty dirty. It was covered with blood.

* * *

Rune said, "I feel bad. Let's go back for her."

Tammy yelled, "No we can't what's done is done."

Rune yelled back, "She is one of us. We can't leave her to die!"

Dan said, "If you can't accept that she not one of us then leave!"

"Fine, I will!" Rune spread her wings and began to fly away from the others. Then Tammy watched her leave. When she was almost at the spot were they tied Yomiko. Tammy took out an arrow and a bow. She shot Rune down. She smiled because she had Dan to herself.


End file.
